Shut up and give me the universe
by Caliburn0
Summary: Sans takes a journey through the multiverse. Trying to find a way to end the resets for good. Previously a one-shot called 'Sans in a bar fight'.
1. Sans in a 'Bar Fight'

**Sans in a 'bar fight'**

 **Author's note: Sans is almost the same as the canon one. But the world he's in is my own. There's a lot of story behind it, but I won't write that today. Maybe I'll write some other one-shots and anyone interested can try to piece it together. Hope that clears up a few things.**

* * *

Jake felt the wood beneath his feet give ever so slightly, no doubt creaking like wooden floors are wont to do. He couldn't have walked any quieter even if he'd tried. Not that he needed to. The room was filled with chatter and music, the sound blending into the background, obscuring his steps more efficiently than the softest of carpets.

Walking up to the bar counter, Jake found a stool beside another customer. He lifted an eyebrow at the guy's choice of beverage.

"Ketchup? Really?" He asked incredulously, pausing for a moment to call out his own order once the bartender turned towards them.

The other guy grunted, taking a swing out of the red bottle. "Not your business kid. Just leave me alone."

The voice was hoarse and tired, sounding more dead than any sound Jake had heard before. Not too surprising, considering what the sound was coming from.

"I could say I'd love to, but that would be a lie." He said, throwing back the shot of whisky the bartender had placed before him. Scanning the entity to his left, Jake fished out a piece of slightly crunched up paper from his pocket and slid it over to him.

The guy was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood pulled over his face. It was impossible to see his face from this angle, but his body went unnaturally still when he saw the wanted poster.

A low humming sound came from within the thick fabric, and Jake realized it was laughter. Frowning slightly, the bounty hunter tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He had done this dozens of times before. Demons or monsters made no difference to him. There was no job he wouldn't take.

"Oh, you don't want to do this kid. Trust me." Sans said, turning his head towards Jake.

The assassin froze when he saw the dark sockets in the skeletons white skull. He almost had to force himself to breathe again, heart hammering like a terrified bird trying to escape.

Jake narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized his target. Revenants were some of the more powerful monsters out there. It was his first time actually confronting one, but he had heard the stories. Intelligent, fiendishly powerful, and disgustingly hard to kill.

And well... that was why he hadn't come alone.

"How come someone like you can just sit here? Drinking ketchup of all things, in the middle of bar during the busiest time of day and not be noticed?" He was actually quite interested. He had seen some ridiculous things be overseen by the oblivious public, but this seemed to be stretching it a bit too far.

The skeleton shrugged. "Magic." Was all he said.

Jake shook his head in resigned amazement. Right. He should have known.

"You know, you seem awfully calm for someone who is about to die." Jake commented idly, eyes skimming over every person within his field of vision.

The monster shrugged again, taking a swing of his ketchup. "I've been through worse."

A muscle twitched above Jake's mouth, threatening to make him smile. He forced the urge away. This was not the time to joke around. He had a mission to do. Sighing, Jake stood up from his bar stool, smoothing back his greased black hair.

"You trying for a comedian? With your skills, I think you could shoot for better heights."

The second the word 'shoot' left his mouth, several dozen gunshots echoed through the building. Everyone had pulled a gun and shot at the target in perfect sync. Even the bartender had pulled out a .45 caliber glock. The wooden bar he had just been sitting at was shredded. Most of the wood splinters had stuck in the wall, and the rest to the ceiling.

Sans was gone though.

Gritting his teeth, Jake moved to pull out his phone. He had placed a tracker on the monster's jacket. Even if he somehow managed to escape the first attack, he couldn't have gone far.

A disturbing clacking sound reached him as he moved to unlock his device. Looking up to see where the sound was coming from, Jake's eyes nearly bogged out of his head as he saw Sans casually leaning back against one of the walls in an abandoned cubicle. He was clapping, the sound of bone hitting bone was disturbingly chilling. Even for a veteran like him.

"That was well done." Sans praised, admiring the wrecked bar. "You made everyone in the bar one of your cronies. It's rare to find people that go to so much trouble picking at my bones."

An oppressive atmosphere settled over the entire establishment as Sans somehow closed his sockets. "But I did warn you..." When he opened them again, his left eye was burning blue. "... you would regret it."

Jake threw himself to the side as a wall of sharp bones materialized from nowhere, piercing the people behind him with sickening squelch and screams of agony.

That's when hell broke loose. The hired goons fired wildly, trying to hit the skeleton with everything they had. His team was more sensible, and took shelter in the kitchen as the rain of bullets fell.

"That didn't go as planned." Carla frowned, fishing out her rapier. Magic runes and seals stretched across the blade and handle, flowing to life as she fed it energy.

"You think they can take him?" Caius asked absentmindedly as he threw off his bartender outfit, revealing dark clothes with in-sown kevlar padding beneath.

Jake took a look outside

They couldn't take him.

Bullets were hanging harmlessly in the air in front of Sans, building up a lackluster wall of lead with every shot that rang out. The skeleton calmly plucked one out of the air to study. It shone bright red, and was clearly enhanced with some sort of spell. Jake wasn't sure whom among their hired militia had been smart and skilled enough to bring enchanted rounds to this fight, but he was thankful for the fortune. The bullet exploded a moment later, sending a large part of the bar up in smoke and flames.

The goons cheered, celebrating their victory before the smoke had even settled. Jake had seen enough cartoons to know what was going to happen next.

Sure enough, when the dust cleared, the skeleton was still standing there. Not a smudge of soot on him. Not even his jacket had been ruffled. He was simply standing there with that creepy smile of his, his eye still burning blue.

The cheering stopped.

"Man… You really had to ruin such a perfect day didn't you?" Sans mused, walking calmly towards the crowd of people taking cower at the other side of the room.

Shouts of panic and fear reached the kitchen and Jake just managed to close the door before a set of wickedly sharp bones penetrated the thick oak.

A blue light shone from beneath the door. Jake backed off, butterflies dancing in his stomach. That had been close.

Thoughts raced through his head.

The monster was powerful. Ridiculously powerful. Jake had always taken the highest precautions when dealing with beings potentially stronger than his team. The operation had taken more than a month of intelligence gathering, preparation and maneuvering. The monster had clearly been taken off guard. And yet they were still this outclassed?

In the back of his mind, he wondered what the Organization would do if they didn't make it back. Would they send some of the first hunters, or would they simply let the monster be? Based on the skeleton's actions so far, the contract had been given a relatively low agency. The only reason Jake had even taken it was a concern about the monster's power. He had been classified as a Revenant after all. But who had ever heard about a Revenant with telekinesis!? The strongest telekinesis Jake had ever seen as well. This was ridiculous!

"Right. You guys ready?" He asked, calming his beating heart. He scanned the determined faces of his comrades for any trace of hesitation or fear. He found none. The siblings nodded, brandishing magical weapons and armor.

Jake pulled out his own gun. This was exactly what it was meant for. Enchanted bullets forged with divine silver were deadly for practically any supernatural being. And the targeting seal woven into the gun assured him a near perfect hit record.

Bursting through the door, Jake froze.

The Revenant were standing in the middle of the room, face hidden by his blue hood.

There were no more fighting.

Sans had already won.

"Crap." Caius summarized their thoughts perfectly.

Still though. They had taken on this contract, there were no backing down now. At this point they probably couldn't get away even if they tried.

Brandishing her sword, Carla sprang forward. Crossing the distance between her and the skeleton in a fraction of a second. But despite her inhuman speed, she couldn't hit Sans. The skeleton seemed to dance around her attacks with minimal effort, his eternal smile never-wavering.

Jake lifted his gun, waiting for an opening. Sans took a small step backwards and there was a fraction of a second as the bullet had an open path to travel. Jake fired. The magical projectile cleared the distance in an instant, impossible to affect with all but the most powerful of magics.

And Sans vanished.

"Scary weapon you have there." The raspy voice commented from his side, dark sockets studying his gun intently.

Jake jumped back. Heart hammering.

The action allowed Caius to swing his massive arms at the smaller creature. The motion was stopped in midair, a blue aura surrounding the giant of a man as he was lifted from the floor.

"I really, **really** , don't like people messing with my quiet time. I have enough stuff on my plate without you humans poking at my ribs." Sans said, voice as casual as if he was talking about the weather.

Jake reached up and fired several rounds in quick succession, trying to force the monster to let go of his friend.

This time however, Sans didn't disappear. Instead, the unblockable bullets were stopped. Completely neutralized by the skeletons blue magic.

"Wha-" Jake began. Eyes wide.

At that moment, Carla came rushing forward, thrusting her rapier towards the short monster. It too, was stopped. The girl was lifted into the air much like Caius. She tried to say something, but no sound escaped her.

Soon after, Jake suffered a similar fate, his gun being wrenched from his grip by an unstoppable force.

Fifteen seconds. That was all it had taken for the monster to neutralize some of the Organization's best hunters.

A sound not unlike laughter came from the being in front of them. "So easy…" Sans shook his head. "If only…"

Jake shook, he was prepared to die. At least that was what he had been telling himself all these years. He had come pretty close a number of times, but now that the end was staring him right in the face, he couldn't help but be taken by fear. He feared for his own life, and the life of his comrades that had fought by his side for so long.

Sans looked up at them, his ever-smiling face burning itself into Jake's mind. "Goodbye humans."

The world went dark.

* * *

Jake awoke to the sound of sirens.

He blinked. Surprised he was still alive. Looking around, he quickly located Caius and Carla. They were lying unconscious on the floor beside him. Some of their hired crew was also stirring awake it seemed.

They weren't dead?

Staggering to his feet. Jake made his way towards the stacks of people in the back of the bar. Some of them were clearly not in good shape. Broken bones and wounded bodies were everywhere. Some were clearly pierced by something sharp, but only in nonlethal positions. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find a single dead body.

The bounty hunter laughed. Relief or shame, he didn't know.

He was still laughing by the time the police stormed the building.

* * *

 **Author's note: So yeah… Undertale…**

 **I got this thought in my mind and just had to write it. Took about 4 hours with all the obsessive corrections I do.**

 **Don't look at me like that. I just wanted to get it down on paper.**

 **And yes, I am a Sans fanboy, and not ashamed to admit it. His entire character is just too cool for words. I love the dude.**

 **…**

 **I regret nothing.**

 **Original publish date: April 1. 2017**

 **Edits: June 6. 2017**


	2. Confrontation

**Coming home**

* * *

"heya. you seem to be… enjoying yourself." Sans drawled as he looked at all the destruction surrounding them.

The child spun around, a wide smile stretching their face uncomfortably wide. "Sansy! You're back!" Their cheeks were flushed and their eyes shone with an emotion Sans could only describe as ecstasy.

Squinting, Sans analyzed his opponent. Huh… they were a girl this time. Maybe 12 or 13 years old. Not that any of that meant anything when it came to the kid, but it was always nice to make sure.

It was amazing really, how one child could do so much. The city around him lay in ruins. The streets were cut up like someone had forced the concrete through a cheese grinder. Not to mentions all the blood and human body parts that was spread haphazardly through the former metropolis.

He remembered when sights like these disturbed him.

The girl before him wasted no time in attacking. Sprinting at him as time and space bent around her. The knife in her hand shone a deep red with deadly determination. Sans knew there was nothing in the universe that would have a hope of stopping it.

Didn't mean he couldn't dodge though. Teleporting half a kilometer straight up, Sans materialized a frankly irresponsible number of Gaster Blasters. As all of them fired at once, he was already preparing his next trick. Those things had long since stopped being effective.

Sure enough, through the blinding white of his magic, a crimson cresent cut through the world. Splitting the street below him in two, Sans could feel the world shuddering against the viciousness of the attack, threatening to break down then and there.

It didn't though, that wasn't its purpose. Instead, the attack cut straight through the decoy he had made a few meters to his right, completely obliterating the magic sustaining it.

"Oh, Sansy! How I've missed you!" The murderous lunatic shouted up at him. Her clothes were in ruins, although her body was unhurt. He could still feel his Karmic Retributions burning through her warped soul like acid.

Sans winked down at his former friend, grin never leaving his mouth even as the sky was filled with bones as massive as some of the skyscrapers that used to inhabit this city. "heh, can't say I feel the same."

Briefly he wondered if Undyne was still alive in this timeline, as one of the few that could possibly keep up with a fight like this, it would be nice to have her here, if only for a distraction.

Teleporting away from the shadow that tried to stab him in the back, Sans shrugged haphazardly at the ghost's enraged expression. Then he bombarded the city with thousands of magically conjured bones. He felt a twinge of regret as the souls that was still alive down there winked out. Not that they wouldn't be restored later, but increasing his LV was never a good thing. He would have to meditate to force it down again later.

As the dust cleared, only three people were still alive within his sensing range.

The ghost of the first fallen human sneered at him, her ghostly form dripping black sludge that seemed to eat away at reality itself.

"Frisk, we should erase this timeline. We don't know what new tricks he may have picked up." The world destroyer below him advised her friend.

Frisk pouted. "But we have barely begun to play. It would be a shame to end it so soon."

Ignoring the sweat glistening at back of his head. Sans called forth one of his new 'tricks'. He was reasonably certain there were no one else still alive around them now. Although he couldn't be 100% certain, it would have to do.

"you want to play? what about catch?" Sans winked, sending a black spear straight at the two demons below.

Holding his breath, his hopes sank a little as the weapon was shatter into a million pieces by the weapon the kid was using.

Of course, how could he ever think the reforged scythe of death could ever stand up to the kid's kitchen knife? It wasn't like he'd had it forged by legendary smiths, bathed it in hellfire and gotten it enhanced by five independent godly beings.

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the black flames that danced around the remnants of the weapon. She smirked, raising her knife in a threatening manner. The world creaked in protest to the blade's very presence.

Chara sighed. "Fine. Do as you wish. Only for a few minutes though. Don't want to give him too many chances."

But as the Fallen Angel prepared her attack, Sans heard the sound of approaching airplanes. Cursing under his breath, the skeleton teleported higher into the air, spotting the formation of military planes heading for the ruined city.

So he was early enough in the rampage that humanity still hadn't given up? And they even seemed to have some resources left to throw around.

As his opponent collapsed the space between them to almost nothing, he contemptuously warped away from the attack. Even if the red glow of Frisk's knife left ripples in reality, it didn't do them much good if they couldn't hit him.

They were still hanging hundreds of meter in the air though, and he wasn't one to let an opportunity like that go. As he saturated the air around them with power, he took ahold of Frisk and Chara's soul with an iron grip. He couldn't hold her for long, but right now, he didn't have to.

Swinging his arm with all his might, the skeleton sent the child down to earth again. Based on the angle of the shock waves he created, the kid surpassed mach 6 before she hit the ground.

Peering down at the crater Frisk's body made, Sans wondered if she would have to regenerate.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to check before the fighter planes were there. He had to teleport much higher into the atmosphere he avoided the machine gun fire they let loose. Annoying that they would attack him as well. Wasn't it clear that he was fighting the kiddo?

If he'd needed to breathe, being this high would have been a problem. The same applied to the cold. This was not a place meant for life. He was only a few kilometers away from open space. Although the border was more than a little nebulous.

Peering through one of his shortcuts, Sans observed as the fighter planes let loose their cargo on the city below. Only 3 bombs? What did they think that would- Wait… were those nukes?

If Sans hadn't already cleared out everything living, those would have done the trick. Humanity truly were cold hearted. Not that he blamed them in a situation such as this.

As the bombs went off, Sans tried to locate the kiddo through the blinding light and the mushroom clouds. He'd never seen how Frisk dealt with hydrogen bombs before. Were they strong enough to get through her shield?

As it turned out. No. It hadn't harmed her in the least. And the planes weren't agile enough to escape the crimson waves emanating from the child's knife.

Of course, a purely physical attack would have done nothing. Sans was pretty sure even he could have shielded against it. Well… assuming the hostile intent behind them weren't too extreme.

Sighing, Sans teleported back down to street level. The fire and radiation kept at bay by a psychic shield he surrounded himself with.

He quickly began to prepare his next move. He would have long before-

"How rude of them to barge in on our reunion like that, wouldn't you say so Sansy?" Frisk's chipper tone of voice belied the serial murderer hiding behind it.

"meh." Sans shrugged. "i'd say say it's ruder of you to kill them all."

The child laughed, as if he'd told the funniest joke she'd heard in years. The sound was tinted by hysteria, laying just on the wrong side of insanity.

The skeleton didn't outwardly react, signature grin unwavering. But the chill he felt deep within his marrow was unmistakable.

The kid wasn't even harmed. Although her clothes still hung off her body in rags, that was thanks to his previous Gaster Blasters. The nukes hadn't even manage to damage her.

"Ah. That reminds me." Frisk managed to say, just as her laughter died down to manageable levels. She smiled, rosy cheeks flush and expression genuine. "I have a gift for you."

Sans didn't tense, he was too good for that, but he did try to force his magic to work quicker. Even if they had been ineffective, the bombs had given him an unexpected opportunity.

The girl before him took out her phone, one of Alphys' later copies. Huh… He wondered how long Frisk had pretended to be nice this time around. Sure, she looked 13, 14 maximum, and human civilization didn't seem to have collapsed yet. But there had been a long time since the Anomaly's physical body restrained them to such things as age.

As Frisk opened one of her extra dimensional boxes, Sans steeled himself.

The human child giggled to herself as she sat down cross legged on the ground, holding a severed head in her lap. The girl patted it affectionately.

Sans's eye sockets went dark. Empty voids stared out of his skull. His SOUL threatened to burst.

"Come now. Say hello. It's your brother, Sans." Frisk giggled. Out of the corner of his vision Sans could make out Chara laughing at him in the shadows.

"BR… BROTH… ER…" Papyrus's half melted head whispered haltingly. As much as papyrus could whisper at any rate.

The child's eyes shone with anticipation as they fixed on Sans.

How many times had it been now? He had long since lost count of how many times he'd seen Papyrus die. And there'd been even more where he'd never been present.

A rattle escaped him. First slow and halting, then all consuming. Sans tried, but he couldn't hold back the laugh of despair that threatened to overwhelm him.

Gripping Papyrus's head with blue magic, Sans wrenched it from the psychopath's grip. She somehow didn't seem to have expected it.

An overwhelming feeling of triumph echoed through him. He had Papyrus! Now, if he could just-

"W- ATCH- OU-" The warning was unnecessary. He could already see his own death coming. The timelines morphing around his brother's head as the world warned him of the threat.

Using every inch of magical ability and power at his disposal, time froze around the other skeleton's head.

But… as always. The fallen children refused his influence.

Papyrus' head exploded.

The only reason he was able to get away was that he was faster than the explosion.

When the dust cleared. Sans was alive. Again. Papyrus was dead. Again. Frisk and Chara were laughing. Again.

Completely foregoing subtlety Sans let his magic explode outward. A blue aura surrounded the crater of a city around them. As he clenched his fist, Sans felt his SOUL shudder with the effort.

It wasn't really time-manipulation. With the kiddo here, anything he tried to do on that front was doomed from the get go. No, it was more like forcing the world to remember what had happened, and then recreating the event.

Sans held one hand above his head, keeping aloft a sphere of energy equal to three nuclear bombs within a bubble of space time that was wholly his. It was intruding on the world around him, but it was not truly a part of it. Not like the bubble around Papyrus had been. Frisk and Chara held no sway over this one.

Frisk gaped up at the attack. "So cool…" They breathed, stars shining in their eyes and smile growing even wider.

Twisting his magic a few more times, Sans infused the ball of power with Karmic Retribution and all the four other death spears he had saved up. Then he added all the power of the Void that this universe's Gaster had left him. He molded it until it was the closest he could come to the conceptual approximation of non-existence.

The space-time bubble creaked under the strain, threatening to vanish under its own paradoxical nature. Sans felt sweat bead his skull as he forced the attack to remain. Man, he could really use some determination right about now. But that was the kiddo's domain, trying to fight them with that would be like trying to burn the sun.

"Ehh… Frisk. I don't think we should be hit by that." Chara said nervously as they both stared up at the blue and black ball of fire that seemed to crack apart reality by its mere presence.

But Frisk didn't respond. She only smiled wider, turning her face to him. An almost orgasmic look on her face. "Do your worst Sansy."

The skeleton monster's smile grew further. "Hell's to good for you kiddo." Then he slammed the ball through the walls of the universe and let the entire thing explode.

Quickly escaping into the void between worlds, Sans didn't stop running until he could seek shelter behind two especially robust universes.

The echo of the aftermath that reached him still threatened to snuff out his existence like a candle in the wind. He was even forced to give up two of the souls he was currently fused with. One had been a human from his own universe, another was a demigod from a completely different one.

Sans clenched his jaw as he tried to grasp their shattered remains. Forcing time to reverse, he watched as they slowly stitched themselves together. But he was too tired. He didn't have the magic necessary for something so intensive right now. And this area wasn't anywhere near his own domain. He could only watch in despair as two of his friends and a large portions of his power scattered across the aether.

Foolish.

Idiot. He'd rushed the attack.

He should have been immune to such emotional warfare by now. But somehow, Frisk and Chara still managed to get under his skin. And now two people were permanently dead because of his actions.

The five other souls within him sent comforting and sympathetic sentiments. They weren't fully sapient in that state, but they were more than strong enough to retain a limited sentience despite their predicament. Most souls from sapient creatures were.

Making his way back to the world of his origin. Sans observed the results.

It was a mess. Shattered fragments floated in the aether, reflections of cities, of faces, of mountains, of stars. They all floated past him as he witnessed the aftermath of an attack powerful enough to destroy worlds. His attack.

Although he was terribly tired, he still couldn't let it stay like that. Forcing his power out again, the fragments of his world stopped scattering. He built the support structure carefully . Ethereal ropes made from memories, pillars made of dreams, bedrock made of hope. It was hard work. With only five souls at his command, he had to be much more careful and finicky than he otherwise would have. More than once, crucial pieces threatened to escape the mess his universe found itself in. But Sans wouldn't let them.

Winning that fight meant nothing if he couldn't save his world at the same time.

After what felt like months, but was probably no more than a week, the skeleton finally allowed himself to relax. The world was far from fixed, but he had gathered all the pieces in one place, and he was positive he could fit them together given enough time. There was just a part he needed to exorcise first.

But first, it was just time to rest. And perhaps-

No.

No!

NO!

But Sans was helpless as he watched the universe knit itself back together. It went much faster than he would have been able to do it. All the fragments flew together as if magnetically attracted. His carefully built support structure collapsed beneath the roiling waves of space-time. His hard work being rendered naught in an instant. Even the tiny pieces that he'd ignored as inconsequential when he'd gathered them all came back. Zooming through the aether like heat seeking missiles. A piece of empty air, a couple of abandoned rocks, two half-filled soda bottles. Random stuff that didn't mean anything. Everything came together, and a moment later the universe was whole once again. Although significantly more empty than before.

All thanks to the kid's determination.

Carefully sending out a projection of himself, Sans followed the clone's journey through one of his shortcuts.

It was a bit risky perhaps. He was too tired to fight. And people had used his shortcuts against him before, but he was pretty sure Frisk and Chara didn't know how. And they had to be tired too. He refused to believe they could reconstitute a universe and still not be out of breath.

Sure enough, once his projection was inside, he could see Frisk and Chara gasping at a familiar bed of yellow flowers.

There was nothing else within that world now. All the save points would have been destroyed as well. They would have no choice but to Reset. Sans allowed himself a small glimmer of spiteful triumph at that thought.

That feeling was quickly snuffed out as he heard Frisk's laughter ringing through the void. She had to stop every few seconds to take a breath. Even if the kid strictly wasn't a physical entity right now, they still felt the need to express themselves like any other mortal.

"Haaaa… He's gotten stronger again." He could hear Frisk's breathy exclamation. It wasn't hard to imagine the psychotic grin on the kid's face.

Chara huffed. "I told you we shouldn't have let him hit us with that. He very nearly destroyed the universe."

Holding back for now. Sans tried to project a bubble of non-interest around himself. He wasn't very good at illusions yet, but he'd picked up a thing or two on the last world.

Frisk giggled excitedly. "Who knew he had it in him? Think we should do that again? With the head and all. That seemed to really push him over the edge."

Sans forced himself not to react. Yup, he definitely had some meditation to do later. And not just because of his unacceptably high LV.

Chara rolled her neck. Sans suppressed a wince as the girl's neck gave a loud crack. "Perhaps. Probably won't work so well a second time around though. It's been a long time since he's lost it like that."

"Maybe if we used Toriel?" Frisk mused, spinning a manifested knife around her fingers.

Chara hummed in response. "It'll be harder to get it off without killing her immediately though. And DT has to have something to work with."

"She's a boss monster though. Her soul should last a little while, even after death. And if we inject the DT before we…"

Sans had heard enough. Dismissing his projection, the skeleton turned his attention to the vast multiverse around him. Where to next? If he was going to kill those kids, he clearly needed something stronger than a couple of death infused spears.

* * *

 ** **Author's note: So I decided to continue this. Took a little more time than previously but hey. I think it came out well. Have a taste of some minor universe level opponents battling it out.****

 **And yeah, both Frisk and Chara are completely psychotic and insane. Worse than flowey even. As they actually takes pleasure from hurting others.**

 **Original publish date: 21. May 2018**


End file.
